valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivar, Timewalker Vol 1 1
| Series = Ivar, Timewalker | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Ivar, Timewalker Appearances Featured Characters: * ** Future Ivar * Supporting Characters: * Gilad, the Villains: * ** ** Guards Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** Random Captain * Locations: * ** * ** *** Sector 2555 * ** * * ** *** * Items: * 41st century sake laced with * * * Random keys * * Vehicles: * Sailing ships Credits * Penciler(s): * Inker(s): * Colorist(s): * Letterer(s): * Cover Artist(s): (Regular), (Variant), & (1:10), (1:20), & (1:50) * Editor(s): , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation From the New York Times best-selling team of Fred Van Lente and Clayton Henry comes a centuries-spanning race against the clock, straight out of the pages of ARCHER & ARMSTRONG! Prehistoric empires! Dystopian futures! And everywhere in between! The past, present, and future of our universe are about to meet an untimely end, and only the mysterious Ivar Anni-Padda can prevent all three from collapsing in on themselves. Unstuck in time, and pursued by enemies simultaneously across every moment of his time-lost life, can the man called Timewalker save everything that ever was, is, and will be? Get ready for a clock-stopping odyssey into the distant past and far future as the most unlikely Valiant hero of all leaps into his first history-ripping adventure! Synopsis Neela Sethi, a scientist who is about to invent time travel, meets Ivar Anni-Padda, a mysterious stranger who tells her that she is hunted by the Prometheans. Neela does not believe him at first, but then the Prometheans appear and attempt to kidnap Neela. Ivar and Neela flee through a "time-arc" - a portal that brings them straight into Trafalgar Battle. And while Neela is afraid to accidentally change the future by doing anything in the past, Ivar is quite confident. The Prometheans are about to follow, so Ivar and Neela take the next Time-Arc to the far future where Neela meets another Ivar Anni-Padda who does not know her yet. They have shook off the Prometheans for some time. In the end, the leader of the Prometheans is revealed to be a future version of Neela. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Ivar Timewalker Vol 1 1.jpg|'Regular Cover A' by Raul Allen IVAR 001 COVER-BMOLINA.jpg|'Variant Cover B' by Jorge Molina IVAR 001 VARIANT MULLERHENRY.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Tom Muller & Clayton Henry IVAR 001 VARIANT AJA.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by David Aja IVAR 001 VARIANT KITSON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Barry Kitson & Brian Reber IVAR 001 VARIANT BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' IVAR 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Cover' Textless Cover Art Ivar Timewalker Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|'Regular Cover A Textless' by Raul Allen IVAR 001 COVER-BMOLINA TEXTLESS.jpg|'Variant Cover B Textless' by Jorge Molina IVAR 001 VARIANT AJA TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by David Aja IVAR 001 VARIANT KITSON TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Barry Kitson & Brian Reber Preview IVAR 001 001.jpg IVAR 001 002.jpg IVAR 001 003.jpg IVAR 001 004.jpg IVAR 001 005.jpg IVAR 001 006.jpg IVAR 001 007.jpg IVAR 001 008.jpg IVAR 001 009.jpg Related References External links